Suprises
by IceColdCoco
Summary: AU,some canon Mikado and Kida have always been close friends, with Mikado's feelings being more than friends. Kida tells Mikado that he has a girlfriend, heartbroken, Mikado understands. Until he discovers that Kida actually has a boyfriend.. MxK ?xK


**A/N: So, this is my first time writing a Durarara! fic. Since I'm still practicing my writing skills, I don't know if I'm going to go through with this story. If anyone seems to like it, I'll continue it. Please review, your reviews can help me get better!**

**Summary: AU with some canon, Mikado and Kida have been best friends since they were little. Now that they are in high school, Mikado has realized that his feelings for Kida are more than just friends. Afraid to confess to the girl crazy Kida, he hides his feelings from him. Recently, Kida has been spending time with his girlfriend, and becoming distant. One day, he discovers that Kida actually has a boyfriend? What is poor Mikado to do? In this story, Mikado and Kida have always been to school together, and Dollars and Yellow Scarves still exist but will be talked about later. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Durarara, MikadoxKida would be canon!**

**Chapter1: Mikado's Dilemma**

----------------------------------------------**

* * *

**

Mikado Ryuugamine sat quietly in his seat, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. Today, he was going to go out to eat with his best friend, Kida Masaomi. Kida and himself had been friends since they were little and did everything together. To his disappointment, Kida had been put in a different class then him, when they entered Raira Academy.

Kida, was the total opposite of himself and always had something to say. Unlike himself, who was hesitant and sometimes had a hard time talking to people. Kida was always by his side, even if mostly it was just Kida dragging him around. Mikado didn't mind when it was just Kida and himself, but always felt a little bit sad when Kida dragged him around to hit on girls.

Lately, Mikado had been feeling strange around Kida and his emotions were confusing him. When the other boy hugged him, or became very touchy, Mikado's heart would start to pound. He knew that Kida's affectionate attitude was just part of his personality but it still confused Mikado how he could feel that way around him.

Lately, Kida had been leaving the school without him and when Mikado called or texted him he would say he was busy. When Mikado questioned him about it, Kida said he would tell him everything tonight over dinner. Blushing, Mikado told himself that they were just going to hang out and that it wasn't a date.

The bell rang loudly, jolting Mikado as the other students started talking happily. Gathering his books, he smiled as he thought of the time he would get to spend with Kida.

"Ryuugamine-san, you seem really happy today. Did something happen?" A girl, Anri Sonohara asked walking up next to him holding a stack of papers.

"S-Sonohara-san! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there I was lost in my thoughts at the moment." Mikado replied apologetically. "Do you need any help passing out those papers?"

"Yes, thank you very much for offering Ryuugamine-san." Anri said in her polite way, as she handed Mikado half the stack.

The two handed the papers out to the class, and chatted amongst themselves for a little bit once they were. Mikado glanced at the clock, and his and started to panic once he noticed what time it was. He was suppose to me Kida outside the gate ten minutes ago!

Saying a quick goodbye to Anri, he grabbed his bag and headed down the hall. Worried that Kida would be annoyed or upset his heart clenched slighty. Half way across the courtyard, he was worried when he didn't see Kida waiting by the gate. Sighing, he walked slowly over to the gate figuring the other boy had already left,

Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground in a bear hug. The wind knocked out of him, struggled to understand what happened. Opening his eyes he looked up at a pair of brown eyes looking down at him.

" MI KA DO~ I thought you forgot about me and weren't going to come at all. I waited here for a long time but you never came~" Kida said, hugging Mikado tighter, if possible.

Gasping for air, Mikado blushed at how close the two were. "K-Kida-kun! I can't breathe right now, your hugging too tightly." He breathed out, struggling to hide his embarrassment.

Kida let go of him, pouting dramatically, not bothering to help him up. "What about me Mikado? I waited here so long for you and now you don't want to be around me?" Kida whined, feigning hurt.

Groaning, Mikado picked himself off the ground before responding to his friend's overly dramatic behavior. "Sorry, Kida-kun I was helping Sonohara-san pass out some agendas for class and I lost track of time."

Kida stopped his feigning hurt, and smiled devishly over at Mikado. He snaked an arm around his neck and pulled him closer. "OH~ So you were trying to be romantic with Sonohara-san, huh? If you wanted ditch me for her why don't you just say so?"

"K-Kida-kun! You know that nothing is going on between Sonohara-san and I!" Mikado said frowning at Kida's opinion. "I would never want to be with anyone more than you, Kida-kun."

Mikado mentally winced and wished he could take back his words. Even though he regretted his choice of words, everything that he had said was true. No one was as interesting as Kida, and he would never choose anyone over him.

"Oh, Mikado~ I didn't know that you cared so much about me! It's so touching!" Kida said holding a hand to his heart like he was sincerely touched. He continued to gush, until Mikado butted in impatiently.

"So, Kida-kun are we going to go eat now? It's going to get late and we should probably go eat before it gets too late." Mikado said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Ok, let's go! Since you kept me waiting, you have to pay for Sushi!" Kida said grinning widely, unconsciously making Mikado's heart pound.

"Kida-kun.." Mikado groaned before he was being pulled down the street by an overly excited Kida. Mikado felt thankful that he had managed to save a coupon to the Sushi restaurant, or else he would be broke after this meal.

**A/N: So, tell me if you like it! If it gets enough reviews, I'll continue the story!**


End file.
